


It's Nothing (Until it Is)

by Elivira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Sam, Het Sex, Unspecified Time in the Future When Everyone is Happy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, always-a-girl Sam, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivira/pseuds/Elivira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gabriel is everything she wants, and nothing she needs. He is cocky and arrogant, and so obviously inhuman that it makes her stomach hurt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nothing (Until it Is)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote smut... It's relatively tame compared to some of the stuff I've read, but still, I've never posted anything above PG-13. Please don't ask me why God brought Gabriel back to life, I don't know... XD

_Gabriel is everything she wants, and nothing she needs. He is cocky and arrogant, and so obviously inhuman it makes her stomach hurt. Sam can see it in moments when he thinks no one’s looking; he drops the façade of humanity and is so breathtakingly beautiful that Sam has to look away._

_He is funny (knows just how to make her laugh), silly, and understands her better than she understands herself. It scares her sometimes how well he gets her, how he knows when she needs him to be an angel again, when she needs him to be just a man, and when she needs him to be the trickster that he has become._

_Dean hates him, of course, and Sam isn’t surprised. Gabriel is everything that Dean hates; inhuman, snarky and most of all; sleeping with his little sister._

* * *

Gabriel comes back to life in a flash of white light so bright that she has to close her eyes when he appears on the middle of the bunker's living room. He says that God brought him back and Sam believes him.

He shows up the second time in their hotel room while they are away from the bunker on a job with a “Heya, Sammy-girl” and a shit eating grin. He says that the only reason that he came to them was because he was bored and the Winchesters are never boring. Sam secretly thinks it’s because of her.

He has always seemed to like Sam, from the first time they met when he propositioned her while he was pretending to be a janitor (she’ll never admit it, but she had almost said yes), to the time he trapped her and Dean in TV land, she still remembers the tight black dress from when he shoved her and Dean into a procedural cop show.

After appearing that second time he takes to popping in at random times (as if them not shooting him on sight is an invitation). While she is cleaning her Sig, when she’s researching on her laptop and one memorable time, when she’s in the shower (Gabriel swore it wasn’t on purpose but she knows it totally was).

The first time they have sex is rough, fast, and so, so good. She’s pissed at Dean for being a self-sacrificing asshole, Gabriel is there and Sam is tired of being alone. Afterwards, as she lies beside him, basking the post coital glow, she realizes that she doesn’t regret it, that she's glad it happened, because it's been a long time coming.

_(Sex with Gabriel is good, really good and before she knows it, Sam is falling in love.)_

Dean is against it from the beginning. No surprise there. He hates Gabriel vehemently and when he comes home to them on the couch, Gabriel pinning one of Sam’s arms above her head and the other down his pants, Dean flips.

Gabriel doesn't even flinch as Dean clocks him in the face and he smirks when Dean curses _“Son of a bitch!”_ and holds his hand close to his chest.

Dean glares, Gabriel smirks, and Sam feels like she could cut the tension with a knife. It lasts for a month before Sam has enough.

“Dean, grow up! Who I sleep with is none of you business.” Gabriel smirks from where he is perched on the table behind her. “You!” She whips around to face Gabriel. “You are absolutely no help!”

After that they're at least civil to each other and Gabriel keeps his pranks on Dean to a minimum. Sam thinks that's fair, she can’t force them to like each other. Dean comes up to her afterward and Sam braces herself for the words she knows are coming.

“Sammy,” Dean says, “he’s not human!”

"I know.” She says, because she does know, even though it strikes her sometimes how human Gabriel acts and for a moment she can trick herself. Then he’ll snap a candy bar into existence or pin her to the wall with ease, lifting her onto him, and she’ll remember that he is not human, and never has been.

“I know Dean.” And she wipes at her eye, pretending to scratch an itch, but brushing away the beginning of a tear.

Dean looks at her and shakes his head, Sam expects him to pitch a fit, remind her of Madison, and Ruby, as if she could ever forget, but he doesn't, just looks her in the eye before turning away.

“Be careful Sammy.” He says, before walking away. It's still there though, in the way he walks, stiffly, out of the room. His anger, his worry that Sam is doing it again; falling for someone who one day they'll have to leave behind.

 _'I don't care,'_ she tells herself, _'I don't need his approval.'_

* * *

Gabriel is lying on her bed when she walks into her room, leaning against the headboard with his legs spread out like he owns the place.

“Sammy–girl.” He says as a greeting and even though she usually tells him not to call her that, that she hasn't been a girl in a long time, not since the first time her father took her with him and Dean on a hunt and she threw a burning match into a shallow grave filled with human bones.

She doesn’t say anything, just walks to the bed and climbs into his lap. It’s mildly awkward and probably looks silly, because she's taller than him by at least half a foot, but she doesn't care.

“What’s wrong?” He asks even though she knows that he knows exactly what it is.

“I’m going to smite your brother.” He says after a moment of silence, she turns to face him and his eyes twinkle with laughter in that way that only they can. Sam laughs shakily.

“Please don’t.”

Gabriel kisses her then, his hands tangling in her hair as his tongue parts her lips.

She falls backwards and he follows. Sam buries her hands in his hair as she holds him there, moaning softly as he traces her teeth with his tongue. He pulls away to say something but her face must reveal how much she doesn't want to talk and he lets her pull him back down. Gabriel presses kisses to her jawline and down her neck and Sam feels herself warm.

This is different; they've never done anything like this before. They usually fuck hard, fast, and life affirming in the small moments that they can find alone. Sam doesn't seek him out for comfort; she sulks in her room until Gabriel plays some type of prank on Dean and she can’t help but laugh. Gabriel doesn't kiss her gently, as if, if he presses too much she might break; he kisses her hard and hot and fast, full of teeth and tongue until her legs turn to jelly and she feels like she might collapse.

This time though, is different. It’s slow, and sweet, and feels wonderful in ways she hasn't felt since Jess.

Sam gasps in surprise when he pulls at her T-shirt, fingers trailing over her navel, and she untangle her hands from his hair so that she can wriggle her way out of it.

Gabriel laughs when he sees her bra; a bright yellow monstrosity with little Jack Russell Terrier heads stitched onto the cloth, (he had given it to her last Christmas but she never wears it because it’s uncomfortable. She needs to do laundry though, and didn't have a choice), and lifts her up so that he can unhook the back.

Her jeans are next and Sam's fingers fumble with the button before he brushes them away and unbuttons it with a movement she can’t follow. He presses his fingers against her though her underwear and she arches into him as she pulls at his shirt.

Gabriel raises his arms and she tugs it over his head. Sam runs her hands over the planes of his chest and he shivers above her when she trails her hands down to cup him through his jeans. He sits up to undo the button and zipper and Sam helps him out of them. All thoughts of how pissed Dean is, are gone from her mind as pleasure washes over her when he pulls off her panties and runs a finger over her clit.

“Really Gabriel? Commando?” She laughs. He smirks.

“This awesomeness cannot be contained.” He replies, punctuating his point by pushing a finger inside of her, crooking it in just the right way.

“Oh god,” she gasps, “That was horrible.” Grasping his cock in her hand and stroking, she kisses him, pushing him toward her.

"Come on.” She groans. He pushes into her with one long thrust and she gasps as pleasure courses through her body.

“Samantha Winchester,” he breaths between thrusts, “I love you.” Sam looks him in the eyes, as one of his hands flicks fingers at her clit, and she knows its true, is amazed in the moment and wonders, not for the first time what she did to deserve him.

“I love you too.” She breaths and knows, it too, is true.

Sam knows that no matter how hard it is to believe, and even though Dean will hate it with all that he is, she has fallen irrevocably and unconditionally in love with the being above her. She comes with a gasp, another whispered “I love you” and the knowledge that this changes everything.

* * *

**Omake (because I noticed that they had sex right after talking about Dean):**

“Do you usually fuck right after someone mentions your brother?” He asks.

“Oh God, you’re disgusting!” She yelps and slap him one the shoulder .

Gabriel grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I love Sabriel, and Always-a-girl!Sam and so I thought, what not put them together. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
